How it all began
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: This story follows Balto's parents from their childhood up to adulthood. I know this has probably been done before but I have many fresh ideas which I have been planning out for years. AniuxOC.
1. Chapter 1

In Nenana, Alaska, a raging blizzard struck the town. The thick white snow was heavy as it fell from the opened up dark grey sky, covering the landscape in a blanket of ice and snow. A small, homeless, husky pup walked through a narrow alleyway, shivering at the harsh cold wind. His eyes stung, the snow clung to his fur, soaking him to the skin. His legs trembled violently, his whole body weak as he collapsed by some sliver trash cans, lying rigidly in the deep snow.

A large black and white husky with a thick, shaggy, coat walked up to the small half dead grey pup and nudged his body with his wet nose. "Kid...?" The husky barked, only to receive no answer, just silence and the whirling of the wind around him.

The black husky picked the puppy up by the scruff of his neck and held him between gritted teeth before bounding down the alleyway in search of shelter.

* * *

The warmth was the first thing he felt. A blast of fiery heat warming his silky grey fur. He also felt a warm, soft, blanket wrapped around him. The puppy opened his sealed eyelids and looked up to see his saviour standing by a coal fire, watching the flames consume the fossil fuels, the bright orange glow illuminating his dark brown eyes. The large husky turned his head and stared down at the small puppy who met his gaze.

"I was starting to worry you weren't going to come round, kid" the dog told him, a doggy grin emerging on his face "How are you?" He asked concerned.

"Not so good." The puppy replied sadly, burying his face in his paws.

"Not surprised. You've been out cold for a while. Didn't think you'd make it, and yet here you are, living and breathing. What a relief"

"The weather isn't the problem" the puppy replied.

"Really? Last time I checked the weather almost killed you"

"There are worse things than death" the puppy said, sadness in his eyes, his voice thick with grief.

The large husky's smile fell "Like what?"

"Being alone" the puppy replied, sitting up with the blanket draped around his shoulders. "Everyone I know is gone"

"Everyone?" The large husky questioned the young pups words.

"My mum she- she died during childbirth..." The pup began to sniff softly "My brothers and sisters they- they were stillborn... I was the only one who wasn't dead.. My father he- I just lost him recently... He was alive 2 days ago- he- he-" the puppy began to wail sadly.

The large husky lifted one leg, reaching out to the grief stricken pup. The small dog ran up to the large husky and buried his muzzle into the dogs thick black fur, tears glistening his grey furry cheeks as the larger dog wrapped his raised leg around the puppies back, embracing him in a hug. "You don't have to say anymore" he told him gently.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through. You're so young... And you've been through so much. It sounds like things haven't been easy for you. I'm sorry... Um..." His voice trailed off as he was unsure of the pups name.

"Dingo. My names Dingo" the pup informed him, his voice muffled.

"Hey, Dingo. I'm Jet" Jet told him. "Don't worry Dingo, everything's gonna be fine now, you're safe. I'll take care of you and give you the life your parents couldn't give you"

"R-really?" Dingo asked, lifting his head and meeting Jet's gaze, the pups midnight icy blue eyes full of hope.

"Of course" he replied kindly.

"Thank you, Jet" Dingo responded gratefully.

The cold storm outside the warm boiler room raged on around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile...** **On** **that** **same** **day **

The sky became more clear, and whatever snow was left from the once raging storm, now drifted calmly to the ground. The sliver moon emerged from behind a cloud, the bright glow causing the settled blanket of white to gleam.

A wolf pack were crowded together, each one curled up with their faces buried into their tails. One wolf lifted his head, his thick dark grey fur covered in flecks of snow. Shaking himself off he stood up and walked over to a small den, amongst the thickets and thorns.

Lying in the decomposing, dry, autumn leaves was his mate, and lying beside her were four pups, suckling on her milk. The new mother lifted her head, meeting her mate's gaze, her light grey fur shimmered sliver in the bright glow of the moon. A weak smile formed on her face as she lowered her head once again, glancing at the four pups, her eyes slowly falling upon the one with pure white fur, matching the snow outside.

The dark grey wolf padded over and nuzzled his mate, expressing his passion towards her. "Say hello to your father, pups" she whispered to her newly born wolf pups, each one whimpering softly.

"They're beautiful" he commented soothingly. "Just like their mother"

"And their father." The she wolf replied.

The dark grey wolf lowered his head nuzzled each one of his pups, welcoming them to the new world they had been born into.

"What do you want to call them? He asked.

"I'm not sure yet, you can name the three boys but I'd like to name the girl"

"Of course" he replied with a nod. "I shall think about it but do you have a name for her?"

"Yes... Aniu... Her name is Aniu"

"One of them will follow in my paw steps and one day become the leader."

"They're only a few hours old and already you are putting so much weight on their shoulders" she commented with a small chuckle.

"Until then we shall raise them right, they have a whole life ahead of them, lets enjoy it while we can"

The two wolves lowered their heads and admired their pups, while the wolf pack crowded round outside, yearning to see the new life that had sprung from within their mighty pack.

* * *

**You can notice that I added a little throw back to Balto 2 in this chapter as when Balto goes to see Jenna and see his pups he mentions that they are 'beautiful' and tells Jenna 'just like you' and she replied with 'and you'. I included that between the two mates only with the dialogue changed slightly. I hope you like it, brings back memories :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Several** **months** **later...**

On the outskirts of town stood an old abounded house. The garden was overgrown with the path learning up to the front door almost completely blocked off. The front door hung loosely from it's hinges, the glass windows were shattered, sharp pieces still remaining on the window panes. The place had been left to fall into ruin.

A chilling draft rushed through the attic. Dingo lie on a small rug when a fresh water droplet fell from ceiling and splashed on his nose. Dingo snorted, lifting his head and shaking off the water and pieces of melted snow. He looked up at the gapping hole in the roof to see that the snow that had collected above him was beginning to melt. A smile emerged on Dingo's face as he stood up and bounded over to Jet, who laid by the attic window, snoring.

Dingo jumped on his adopted father's stomach, Jet let out a huff of breath at the weight that had been forced upon him "Get up, Jet! Get up! Get up!" Dingo told him excitedly.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Jet responded, rolling over and pushing Dingo off. "What is it?" He asked.

"Spring is almost here, Jet! It's almost here! The snows melting!" He cried cheerfully, looking up the the hole in the roof and then outside the attic window.

"Well, so it is" Jet murmured sleepily.

"Can I go outside?" Dingo asked, seeking Jet's permission.

"And do what exactly?"

"I want to go explore the woods on the edge of town" Dingo told him, staring at the line of trees on the distance.

"The forest? Why would you want to go there?"

"I've heard so many rumours. People say that it's like another world, something completely different to our own"

"Well, it's certainly different to _your_ world"

"I just want to explore, Jet, please let me go!" Dingo begged.

"I don't know, Dingo... The woods are dangerous, there are wild animals out there, like wolves and bears, they'll rip you to shreds!" Jet proclaimed.

"I'll be careful, I promise. I'm nearly one years old, I can take care of myself"

"Yeah... _Sure_" Jet replied sarcastically.

"I can!" Dingo exclaimed strongly.

Jet sighed "Okay... But you have to promise that you'll be back around midday"

"I'll need longer than that to explore"

"Ok, fine, sunset but no longer than that" Jet ordered.

"Sure thing, Jet" Dingo agreed turning and running towards the attic stairs "See you later!" he called up to him.

Jet rolled his eyes and padded over to the window, slumping down and closing his eyes, drifting back into sleep.

* * *

In the deepest parts of the forest there was a large clearing, the bright glow of the morning sun shinning through the gaps in the trees, reflecting off the fresh, green leaves causing them to shimmer.

The snow that clung to the trees branches began to melt, water dripping off and landing on the newly revealed earth which had once been covered in a sheet of ice and snow, now there was grass and flower buds sprouting from the damp, brown soil.

Aniu came bounding out of a dark cave with her father walking steadily behind "Are you ready for your first hunting trip?" He asked.

"Yes" she replied with a nod.

"Stay safe, Aniu, once you leave camp you'll be out in the wilderness on your own"

"I know, dad, I'll be find. I'll catch some prey worthy of a great feast"

"You know I don't expect much of your first catch but I'm sure it will be a good one. Just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine" he told her, leading her over to the edge of the camp. "Good luck, Aniu" he said, nuzzling her. Her mother came over and nuzzled her as well.

"You stay safe now" her mother told her gently.

"Thanks dad, thanks mum" she replied gratefully. "I'll be back soon, father!" She cried, running off into the trees.

Aniu's mother watched her go before sitting down beside her mate "You think she'll be ok?" Aniu's father asked her worryingly, concerned for his daughter's safety.

"She'll be fine"


	4. Chapter 4

Aniu walked through the woods, sniffing the air in search of prey. She crouched behind a bush and spied on a small rabbit hole, watching as a rabbit came out of the undergrowth and stood in the bright light of the morning sun, rubbing it's face with it's front paws in an attempt to clean itself. _It's_ _small_ _but..._ _It'll_ _impress_ _my_ _father._ She thought to herself.

Dingo paused from his exploration of the forest when he saw her standing by the bushes and ducked behind a tree, staring in disbelief "Wow..." He murmured.

Aniu readied herself before bouncing, leaping out of the bushes and towards the rabbit, only for the small creature to escape her grasp and run off into the trees. Aniu got to her feet and ran after the rabbit. Dingo followed from a distance.

The rabbit reached the frozen lake, running across the ice and towards the line of trees on the other side of the frozen water. Aniu paused, staring down at the ice, making a decision to not give up on her prey she ran after it, sprinting across the ice. She didn't get very far when she heard a loud creak come from the thin ice below her. Cracks began to form around her and before she could react the ice gave weigh underneath her, causing her to collide with the ice cold water.

The current was strong, pushing Aniu away from the hole in the ice where she had entered. She struggled, trying her best to swim to the surface but failed, instead she was pushed further away. He eyes stung, her lungs were bursting as she opened her mouth and the air she had been holding in escaped in tiny bubbles. Aniu could feel her consciousness slipping away as she gasped for oxygen, only to flood her lungs with more water.

Dingo stood on the edge of the lake, staring at the break in the ice before running towards it, gazing down at the water. He took in a deep breath before taking the plunge, diving below the surface of the ice. A shiver rushed up his spine as he looked around at the dark depths of the water. He blinked hard, his eyes stung as he noticed Aniu struggling and swam towards her.

Dingo gripped the scruff of her neck with his teeth and pulled her towards the break in the ice, only just managing to fight the strong current he swam upwards. With his upper body above the water, Dingo pushed Aniu onto the ice before scrambling on the slippery surface, pulling himself up.

He breathed heavily, shivering at the dampness of his fur before picking Aniu up in his mouth and with great difficulty, he dragged her over to the edge of the lake.

"Wake up" he whispered, nudging her "Breathe! Do something! Anything!"

Aniu began to cough violently, spluttering water. She slowly lifted her head and met his gaze...

* * *

**Hehehe. Cliffhanger ending. **


	5. Chapter 5

Aniu immediately got to her feet and growled, bearing her sharp teeth. Her claws came out as she snarled, her hackles raised.

Dingo backed away fearfully into the brambles and thorn bushes, the vegetation scraping against his fur. The two stared at one another, Aniu studied him closely, her growling began to stop and her fur, which had been standing on end, began to flatten out. "Hmph" she grunted as she sat. "You're not what I imagined" she commented.

Dingo retreated deeper into the bramble bush. "Hey, it's ok, I won't hurt you" she told him encouragingly.

Dingo looked around nervously before shyly stepping out of the bushes and sitting down in front of her "What do you mean 'not what I imagined'?" He questioned her words.

"When I was younger, my father told me that all dogs were blood thirsty creatures, trained to kill by their human masters" she told him.

"Well, I'm not like that. Not all of us are like that"

"I can see that" she replied with a chuckle "I'm sorry if I scared you, I just felt threatened. Can't be too careful, right?"

"Sure..." He murmured reluctantly in agreement, his voice trailed off.

"Oh, and thank you, for saving me. Without you, I would have surely drowned." She said gratefully.

"No problem" he responded kindly.

"Not everyone would have been as brave as you were. I mean, risking your own life to save a wolf? That took courage". She paused and glanced around at the scenery "What are you doing here on my packs territory, anyway?" She asked.

"I was just exploring, I was curious, this place is amazing"

Aniu smiled "Well, that's true. But you should really be careful. If anyone else but me had found you, they would have killed you"

"That's twice I've been warned about that today" Dingo joked.

"What's your name?" Aniu asked curiously.

"It's Dingo."

"I'm Aniu" she stated.

The two sat in silence. Dingo glanced around, staring at the frozen lake and then back at Aniu "What are you doing out here on your own? Shouldn't you be with your pack?"

"I'm on my first hunting trip, I was trying to catch a rabbit but... it didn't end well" she muttered, staring back at the ice.

"A rabbit? Surely you could catch something bigger than that"

"Like what?" Aniu questioned.

"... A deer"

"A deer?! I can't pin down a deer"

"What about a fawn then, it's small and I think you could catch that"

"You really think so?" Aniu asked fondly.

"Yeah, I could help you" Dingo replied while rising.

"What? No, you can't hunt, you're a dog"

"Who said I had to hunt? Can I just... Tag along? You're the only one who knows these woods better than I do, if I ask anyone else they'll bite my head off... Literally"

Aniu blinked hard before shrugging her shoulders "Sure, why not?" She responded with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Aniu was crouched down, hidden amongst the long grass. Dingo was standing up straight, he hadn't really figured out the whole 'stealth' thing yet. The two stood at the edge of the trees, staring out at the small group of deer.

"Hide" she hissed. Dingo was a little startled by her command but nevertheless he crouched down beside her. They studied the group, Aniu picked out a young fawn, watching as the little deer pranced around, straying from it's mother "This is perfect" she murmured.

Aniu moved out into the open, making her way towards the group of deer. Dingo went to follow when she stopped him "Wait here" she somewhat ordered.

Dingo said nothing, instead he nodded slowly and backed away into the shadows of the trees. Aniu bounded towards a patch of long grass and hid amongst the green blades. Her white fur caused her to stand out quite dramatically, easily visible. _She's_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _spotted!_ Dingo thought to himself. Looking around frantically he noticed a patch of snow which had not melted, it was also close to the baby deer.

"Over there!" He called out to her.

Aniu followed his gaze and caught sight of the patch of snow. She ran towards it, diving into the blanket of white and blending into her background much more easily. The young fawn didn't notice her, instead it came closer. Aniu's bright amber eyes glowed as she launched herself towards the fawn, forcing it to the ground.

The small deer began to struggle, crying out in fear as Aniu pinned it down and sunk her teeth into it's neck. Within seconds the deer stopped struggling and finally lied still.

Blood trickled across the soil, the crimson red liquid soaking her pure white fur as she picked it up and carried it over to Dingo and dropped it in front of him "I did it!" She cried triumphantly.

Dingo stared longingly down at the fawn, his eyes soften when he saw the dead creature "It was so helpless..." He murmured sadly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's just... It was so young, it had a whole life ahead of it and yet... You killed it"

"This is how nature works, we are the predators and these simple creatures are our prey. Nature is a cruel thing but we accept it. But I suppose you wouldn't understand that, maybe you're not ready to experience the world of the wolf"

"It reminded me of myself, that's all" he told her.

"What do you mean?" Aniu asked him.

"When I was a pup I lost my entire family. I was so alone and helpless and... I thought- I thought I was going to die too." He said, sadness in his eyes "Maybe that's what I wanted. I wish the ground would just swallow me up at any moment. But then I met Jet, my adopted father, and he helped me through it, he helped me realise that I had a whole life ahead of me. I can never move on from my parents but I can live on, for them... But that fawn never got that chance"

Aniu stared sadly and placed her paws on his "I'm sorry, I- I didn't know. I suppose I have it easy, I have a mother and a father and three brothers." She stated, sympathising with him. "I'm sorry... Dingo"

"It's- it's okay" he responded.

Aniu leaned forwards and pressed her nose on his cheek, like how a human would kiss another. Dingo felt a tingling situation rush through him, in that moment he felt like he was lighter than air, like he was on top of the world.

"Wow..." He murmured.

A smile emerged on Aniu's muzzle "Come on, I'll escort you to the edge of the forest" she said, leading him off. "When do you want to meet up tomorrow?" She asked.

"Wh- what?"

"I'll say it again; when do you want to meet up tomorrow?"

"You mean, you want to see me again?" He asked.

"Of course" she responded.

Dingo smiled "Well how about midday, at the edge of the woods?" He suggested.

"Sure, I'll see you then" she agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dingo walked home in a daze, he was completely love struck. He stumbled through the front door looking very disorientated. Jet gave him a puzzled look when he came up to the attic. "Are you okay, Dingo?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah..." Dingo replied with a small sigh as he stared off into space.

Jet padded up to him and waved his paw in front of Dingo's face only to not receive a reaction. "Well... I got dinner" Jet told him.

The mention of food snapped Dingo back to reality "What did you get today?" He asked.

"Some meat"

"Did you beg, borrow or steal?" He questioned.

"I got it from the butchers. Don't worry, they won't miss it"

Dingo stared down at the meat, his stomach churn as Jet began to chop on his share of the food. Jet lifted his head and raised an eyebrow when he saw how uncomfortable Dingo looked "Are you sure you're okay, Dingo?" He asked.

"I'm fine, honest" he responded.

"You've been acting weird ever since you came back from the woods. Did something happen out there? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well..." Dingo began, his voice trailing off "I met someone today" he told him.

"Really? Who?"

"A... Girl"

Jet let out a small chuckle "Oh, I see what's going on here. You like her, huh?"

"Yeah, she's... She's amazing" Dingo replied, his thoughts returned to Aniu, her glistening white fur and glowing amber eyes. She was truly beautiful.

"You never made it to the woods, did you? You've been hanging out with this 'girl' all day"

"Oh, no, I met her in the woods"

Jet's eyes darkened as realisation began to sink in "You met her, in the woods? Why would any dog, apart from you of course, to into the woods alone?"

"She wasn't a dog..." Dingo murmured nervously.

"She wasn't? What was she?" Jet asked, a growl erupting from his throat.

"She- uh"

"Tell me, Dingo!" Jet demanded.

"She was a wolf!" Dingo cried.

Jet took a step back and shook his head in disbelief. He turned away and walked up to a cracked mirror, his reflection distorted. His eyes soften as he stared at the reflection of Dingo behind him, the young husky's bright blue eyes staring fearfully, bracing himself for a scolding. "Oh Dingo" Jet breathed disappointedly "What were you thinking? Interacting with a wolf? It's dangerous, you risked your life! Anything could have happened!"

"She needed help! She was stuck under the ice and she was drowning so I went to help her, I saved her. At first, she was scared of me, and I was scared of her, but once we realised that we weren't a danger to each other, we became friends, and now she wants to see me again, tomorrow in fact"

"You are not going back to those woods, you hear me!"

"Jet, please, you don't understand! She's my friend, she won't hurt me!"

"How do you know that?! She's a wolf, Dingo, they're unpredictable!" Jet yelled.

"Jet, just give me another chance, please, if you listen to me you'll understand"

"Will I?!"

"Just calm down, Jet. Please" Dingo pleaded.

Jet sighed and sat down, Dingo also sat across from him "I'm sorry." Jet apologised "I just want to protect you Dingo, that's all. It's what any father would do, even though I'm not your real one, I'm just trying my best to keep you safe."

"I know, you've been a good dad to me, but you have to trust me on this one. Aniu is nice, she's my friend, she won't hurt me, I'm sure of that."

"How sure?" Jet questioned.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"I suppose..." Jet murmured. "Alright, you can go back to the woods and see this 'Aniu'-"

"Thank you, Jet" Dingo said gratefully while interrupting him.

"-But you have to promise to be careful. If anything bad happens, you come straight home, okay?"

"Okay" Dingo agreed with a nod.

A smile formed on Jet's muzzle as he reached out to Dingo, the young husky ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

_Everything_ _will_ _be_ _fine, __Jet_. _I_ _promise._

* * *

**Sorry about the updates taking so long, especially when they're short, you must be thinking "Why is it taking so long when the updates are so short? You used to update once a day" **

**I know I used to, hopefully I'll get back to doing that soon, my mind has just been on other things, that's all. Sorry. **

**Anyway, a father-son relationship going on between Jet and Dingo in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. See you at the next update.**


End file.
